


Hidden Relations

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Character Death, Dragons, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Protective Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Selkies, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry thought this would be another normal year, unless you count the countless things that always seemed to happen around him. That is what awaits him in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Yet, again he can't seem to escape witches and wizards wanting to kill him. So being forced into the Triwizard Tournament is no different.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 394
Collections: Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest





	1. I Have a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ABC's of Death. Though I didn't foresee how long this was going to be. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> The prompt I got for this one was the letter: S and the word: Smolder. 
> 
> I did switch around the publish date since I originally wrote this back in September. But I still wanted my readers to get the notification since the fest revealed today. 
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Hidden Relations – Chapter 1 (I Have a Plan)**

Harry had definitely not been expecting this while he was in his fourth year. For one, the entire Triwizard Tournament had been taking place that year. Another, he had been forced into said tournament, which he never wanted to be in, in the first place. But it didn’t feel too bad when he had a protector as a Slytherin by his side.

And it was weird on how that came to be. Never before would Harry have claimed that a Slytherin actually came to his defense, but he did. It had been a recent thing, though he would swear that he had been watching him since last year or maybe longer.

Harry had recalled that particular conversation, it had been right after the Champion selection. It was obvious that he probably had been waiting on him. Though Harry couldn’t fathom on the reason why.

The Gryffindor had questioned if Diggory actually believed him, or thought he was a liar like everyone else thought. But apparently, he was with everyone else and thinking he did something just for a chance of glory, what a joke…

“Why don’t you use your fucking brain, Diggory,” came a harsh voice.

“Flint!” the Hufflepuff growled.

“One would think with all the smarts you have; you would use it for something.”

Harry saw the embarrassed flush that came over the Hufflepuff.

“Why would you care?” Cedric shot back.

“Did you really just ask me that? How stupid are you!? A fourteen-year-old is being forced in this fucked up tournament and you want to know why I care. You’re a fucking Prefect! Or does the safety of your students no longer matter when it should mean the most?” Flint was starting to get pissed.

For the first time that night, Cedric actually looked guilty.

It made Harry wonder how much this was true and any respect that Harry had for Diggory evaporated. He was obviously not a friend or ally to him.

Cedric didn’t bother to try to defend himself, he just walked away.

“Did I really hear that?” Harry’s voice was quiet.

Flint snorted, “you be surprised how much of a hypocrite Diggory actually is. Shame that he is representing Hogwarts.”

“Why do you say that?” Harry was curious.

“Considering that I have had to reprimand him more than once for slacking in his duties. Its not that surprising,” Flint crossed his arms.

That was when Harry noticed the Headboy badge pinned to his chest. So, that was why he was able to do that. He wasn’t just another student or even another 7th year. He was over all the prefects in every house. If Harry hadn’t started respecting Flint for defending him, it definitely would have gone up once he saw the badge.

“What did he do?”

Flint snorted, “what hasn’t he done? Sure, he may do the patrols that are assigned, I already spoke with Professor McGonagall about revoking his Prefect status.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, “that bad?”

“When you literally have let bullying of other students to just slide by. Especially when some of them were against first years, yes, I would consider that bad.”

Harry winced at that, he wondered if they had been Slytherins.

“Why did you come to my defense? You could have turned the other direction. It’s no mistake that Slytherins typically hate Gryffindors.”

“Then maybe you should know that I am not a typical Slytherin. And maybe I should have interfered more last year. You had a supposed murderer after you and the professors wouldn’t do anything about it. And I wasn’t about to let an underage wizard die if I had anything to say about it,” Marcus explained.

“You did though,” Harry mumbled.

Flint looked at Harry in curiosity.

“Madam Pomfrey said you had checked in to see that I was alright. I didn’t understand why a Slytherin would do that. I can understand my friends and teammates. But you had no reason to, but it sort of makes sense now.”

“I will say that I have a right to worry from all the rumors I’ve heard about you since you started as a first year,” Marcus snorted.

Harry blushed; Flint wasn’t wrong about that. Though he hadn’t known that Flint had probably been watching him since 1st year. Did that mean that since he had started Hogwarts, he had a background protector? One that he had no idea existed until this year and now he wished he had known.

And that was how he officially had his first conversation with Marcus Flint. The first Slytherin that didn’t hate Gryffindors upon sight.

* * *

Hermione had thought it was great that Harry had someone willing to help him. She didn’t even bat an eyelash at what house he was from. Her respect went up when she learned it was the Headboy.

She didn’t say a comment about Ron, considering he decided that Harry was the enemy for not telling him on how to enter the tournament and befriending a Slytherin.

Harry tried not think about it too much. But he was glad for the additional help he was receiving. Though he was one of the few that wasn’t surprised when Cedric Diggory had lost his position as a prefect. Apparently, Flint hadn’t been lying when he spoken with him last. Though it was obvious that Professor McGonagall was furious over something.

“I always thought he had been alright…” Hermione mumbled.

Harry shook his head, “Flint had to tell Diggory off for his poor behavior.”

“What did he do?” Hermione asked.

“He let a first and second year be cursed and walked away,” a voice cut in.

Hermione spun around in surprise.

Flint’s voice was gruff, “Professor McGonagall was quite livid and agreed he had too many chances.”

Hermione looked at Flint in horror, “that’s horrible.”

“And that is who the school is looking towards as one of the Hogwarts’ Champion.”

“Who is the new prefect for Hufflepuff then?” Harry asked.

Flint shrugged, “won’t know until the next meeting. Professor McGonagall will be making the introductions then.”

“You still have practice with me later today,” Flint grinned.

Harry groaned at the reminder. Those sessions could be brutal sometimes, but Flint definitely knew his stuff. But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to be cursed on his backside and rennervated.

Hermione made a small laugh at that, she had witnessed a few of those training sessions. Though she just hoped that they would be enough for these tasks. Considering this was the Triwizard Tournament, you never knew.

* * *

Marcus had been the one to inform Harry about what the first task in the Triwizard Tournament entailed. He had his arms full of a sobbing Gryffindor for the next few hours.

It was weird how much he had bonded close to the Gryffindor and had wished it was him against that dragon instead of the Gryffindor. Harry’s words kept repeating in his mind, _‘I don’t want to die.’_

How barbaric was it that a fourteen-year-old was literally begging not to die? The Slytherin had never hated the Ministry more in that moment. But never once did he let the grip on the Gryffindor slacken. If he could curse the Ministry for what they were putting Harry through, he would have done it long ago. They were idiots for making an underage wizard participate in a tournament that had been known to kill others in the past.

Even after Harry had cried himself to sleep in Marcus’ arms, the Slytherin didn’t dare to wake him. But he needed to find some way to keep Harry alive in this. And despite all the magic he had been teaching him, there was nothing that told you how to encounter a dragon.

Though he did begin having an idea, but he wasn’t sure how well it would work. Since he doubted that the Ministry told the truth that Harry had to participate in the tournament. He never willingly signed his name and put it in the Goblet. So, the fact that they tried to claim that it was magically binding was rubbish.

The idea would be a bit risky, but he was willing to do just to save Harry from it. The matter was if he would be able to convince Harry to let him do it. He hoped that he would, it would be much better than letting a fourteen-year-old try to face a dragon.

This would definitely warrant a very thorough conversation. He did hope that Harry would say yes to him.

* * *

Harry had argued against him from the moment Marcus brought the idea up.

It was an understatement to say that he didn’t agree with it.

“Absolutely not! I am not going to let you!” Harry protested.

“Do you really expect me to willingly let you face a dragon?!” Marcus retorted.

Harry looked between Marcus and Hermione. He looked incredibly lost, not sure what to do. On one side he didn’t want to face a dragon. There was no describing on how much he didn’t want to go one-on-on with a fire breathing dragon.

“Harry… you are not even seventeen. You shouldn’t even be facing any of this. I am seventeen and very aware of the dangers that are against me. And I won’t exaggerate this, you would probably die if you faced this dragon. Let me do this for you.”

Harry could hear the pleading in Marcus’ voice and he nearly broke.

“Then how would I feel if you actually died? Do you really think I could live with myself knowing that you died because I can’t face this bloody dragon?”

Hermione didn’t speak, just watched as Marcus and Harry talked back and forth. She feared that if she interrupted this moment, Harry may actually decide to go against this dragon himself. And as much as she rather not have either of them face a dragon. She actually had hope that Marcus would have no problem going against one. Because she did agree with him, Marcus had a better chance of facing a dragon than her best friend did.

Marcus brought Harry into his arms, “you have to remember that I am a fully mature wizard. I actually have a chance surviving this. I have reached my maturity and I rather do this for you. And this way you actually will live pass your fourth year.”

Harry had let Marcus wrap his arms around him as he shuddered into his arms. It took everything in him to not start crying. He was still terrified at the thought that the first task was a dragon. But now he was starting to fear for Marcus. He knew that Marcus wasn’t lying when he said that he wouldn’t survive. But what did that mean for Marcus? He knew that he was older than him and probably more prepared to face a dragon. Not to mention he had 3 more years of magical instruction than he did.

Harry gave a shaky sigh, “okay… what is this plan of yours?”

And that was when Marcus laid out the plan that he could trick the entire crowd to believe that he was actually Harry Potter.

Hermione’s eyes widened when he mentioned Polyjuice Potion. She obviously knew what it did, since she had brewed it two years ago. So, he would need a few of Harry’s hairs in order to pull this off.

“I thought Polyjuice only lasted an hour?” Harry asked after he pulled himself out of Marcus’ embrace.

“If you’re brewing an amateur Polyjuice Potion. There are versions of the potion that will allow you to resume that form all day if needed. Now, you are required to be a master in order to brew it. It is far beyond a NEWTS level of Potions.”

Hermione looked interested in that and almost looked like she wanted to know how he was able to do such a potion.

Harry nodded, “just promise me that you won’t die.”

“If I died, who else would be your Slytherin protector?” Marcus teased.

Harry laughed at that and the solemn mood had been broken.

* * *

For Harry and Hermione, it hadn’t been a surprise that Marcus had gotten past the dragon without dying. And from what they had seen, he hadn’t been scathed by the creature.

Harry still wasn’t sure how Marcus managed it. Because there was one moment that it was like he was staring at himself, which was weird in itself. And the next he was gone, and he wasn’t the only one looking around. Though nobody could actually _see him_ because he was under his invisibility cloak. No point in scaring everyone upon seeing two Harry Potter’s. Plus the plan was to make them believe that Harry Potter faced the dragon, not a Slytherin.

Once it was evident that nobody could see Marcus, everyone started to whisper on where he had gone. To their knowledge, he had practically vanished into thin air. 

Then there was shouting, that the golden egg had vanished. And he knew what Marcus had done, he had somehow gone invisible and stolen the egg from the dragon without it noticing. He wanted to get up and follow him as he went back into the tent. But he knew that he had to stay incase he was discovered.

Soon as the thought came, he changed his mind. It was more likely someone would bump into him if he chanced staying longer. So, as quietly as he could, he maneuvered through everyone. He refused to take in a deep breath until he was far enough away. Maybe deciding to watch to see what Marcus would do was a terrible idea, but he had to make sure he made it.

Despite the claims that Marcus wasn’t worried one bit, Harry was. After all it was a dragon… a fire breathing dragon.

And Harry already had to turn his head when one of the champions literally got burned to a crisp. He didn’t think he would ever forget the screaming. He wouldn’t have believed it unless he saw it with his own eyes. They now had one champion currently dead. And he felt his heart sink, that could have been him. And yet here he was, alive not dead.

The other champions had made it out fine. Krum from Durmstrang had done some spell at its eyes that made it roar in pain. Made Harry almost feel sorry for the dragon. But he still got the egg, nonetheless. And the witch from Beauxbatons had done some aura against the dragon, like some type of enchanted sleep. He wondered exactly what she had done, but he doubted she would tell him. He was from another school after all, a rival, in her eyes.

Harry decided that he wasn’t going to stick around for the scores, because once the scores were shown, the students would head back towards Hogwarts, and it was risky enough that he hadn’t been found yet. He could easily meet up with Hermione and Marcus later. Though he did wonder how long Marcus had done the Polyjuice for. It had been at least an hour or two with all the champions facing their dragons and getting their score. So, Harry hoped that Marcus had at least made it where it would last several hours. Though he doubted that he had used what he called the amateur potion since it would only last for an hour. 

That in mind, he made the slow trek back to the castle, he figured he could hide in one of the abandoned classrooms that he, Marcus, and Hermione liked to frequent. They would use them to practice for the Tournament. And it gave them their privacy away from the eyes of the school. There was too much risk on going back to the Gryffindor Common Room, seeing that he was still supposed to be in that tent. And if someone had noticed he was there, there would be questions if that really had been him. And that was something he didn’t want. They needed people to believe that it was Harry Potter that faced that Horntail. And as a shudder ran through him, he was glad that Marcus had convinced him. Just seeing that dragon was bound to make him faint.

He didn’t know how Marcus managed to go through with it without panicking. He had hoped it was something to do with being older. Harry still believed even if he was seventeen, he probably would still panic over having to face a dragon. There was no way he could have prepared himself for that.

Harry tried to shake his head and rid himself of those unnecessary thoughts. There was no point thinking about it. Marcus had faced the dragon for him and lived. Not to mention without a single scratch on him. Now he just needed to focus on what the next two tasks would have in store for him, whatever they may be. There was no further point in worrying about something that was over and done with. Though he did wonder if that egg that each champion got would tell them something. But there was no point on thinking more on it until he saw Marcus again.


	2. Yule Turnaround

**Hidden Relations – Chapter 2 (Yule Turnaround)**

Harry had to slam his hands over his ears to block out of the screaming. His ears were already starting to ring. Though his hands didn’t quite block out the screeching sounds. He was thankful when Marcus slammed it shut.

“What in Merlin was that?!”

Even Hermione was thankful that the sound had stopped. That was when she slowly lowered her hands. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion, even this had put her at a loss.

Marcus frowned at the now sealed egg, “something I intend to figure out. But I know it is not human. Perhaps a creature of some type.”

“Please tell me its not another dragon,” Harry begged.

Marcus looked slightly amused at that, “definitely not.”

Harry sighed in relief.

“Are you going to tell me how you managed to turn invisible? I don’t know a spell capable of that.” Harry asked.

Marcus smirked as Hermione snickered.

“It called a Disillusionment Charm, if you cast it powerful enough, it is it like wearing an invisibility cloak.”

Hermione grinned in satisfaction, already knowing what the Slytherin did during the task.

Harry’s eyes went wide at her, “wait? You knew?”

“Of course, though it may be a higher-level spell… That doesn’t mean I haven’t heard of it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t really have been surprised, this was Hermione after all. Though he still felt impressed by Marcus’ knowledge of magic.

“What’s next?” Harry asked, even though he probably already knew the answer.

“Next… we research,” Marcus grinned.

Harry couldn’t help the groan that left his lips. He hoped that Marcus wasn’t as bad as Hermione when it came to research. She did like to go overboard with it from time to time. But he felt that he was going to be prove wrong, very soon.

* * *

Marcus actually figured out the egg much quicker than Harry and Hermione probably ever could. He knew that part of it was actually because he had been at Hogwarts longer than the pair of them. So, the lessons they had was very minimal compared to Marcus’.

So, when Marcus first brought up that he knew it was a creature that created that screeching noise. Harry had no idea where to start looking, but Hermione had started devouring the library. And yet Marcus found the answer before Hermione.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be stunned by that or not.

“Mermaids? There are mermaids in the Black Lake?” Harry said that evening.

“They are not mermaids,” Marcus rolled his eyes. “That is more of a muggle myth. These creatures are much more vicious than what they are told to be. Depending on what part of the world, they are descended from Sirens.”

“Are they Sirens?” Hermione questioned.

Marcus shook his head.

“Depending on perspective, they can be considered worse than Sirens.”

Harry gulped at that, he wasn’t liking the sound of this, not one bit. And he had heard of Sirens, Defense had briefly gone over them. Probably not as much as Marcus’ classes did. Or maybe he just liked to read like Hermione and knew the knowledge because of that.

“What could be worse than them?”

“They are called Selkies,” Marcus said slowly.

Hermione’s jaw dropped.

“They are a level four creature!” she protested.

“Probably why they choose this as the next task,” Marcus growled.

“What is so bad about Selkies?” Harry asked, his voice small.

“Usually they can be very seldom creatures. But they can be very vicious when they believe their territory is being invaded. Their claws are very well known for killing their enemies or prey. They get their level four creature status from their attacks. Very few actually can survive a Selkie attack and if they do, the poison in their claws make sure they die, and it is not painless.”

Harry felt his hands shake or maybe that was his whole body.

“Oh, Harry…” Hermione’s voice was soft.

Harry didn’t fall into Hermione’s arms or shoulder. He fell back into Marcus’ familiar embrace.

“Can’t I ever catch a break?” he sobbed. It was like there was always something that was trying to kill him. More than ever, he wished that his name wasn’t placed in that blasted goblet. But yet, here he was participating in a death match.

Marcus’ hand brushed Harry’s hair out of his face.

“I very much doubt that, but I promise you that you won’t get an inch near them. I am not risking your death or health.”

Harry could tell that his next words were difficult to say.

“You… are… important to me.”

For some reason, Harry was actually comforted by Marcus’ words. Maybe that was because he knew that Marcus would hold to them. He didn’t do idle promises because to him, they were just empty words. Though those lasts words created a warmth to run through him. It was a pleasurable feeling. And Harry knew they were true, why else would the Slytherin willingly face a fire breathing dragon if he didn’t?

And maybe that was why Harry’s face went beet red on Marcus’ next question.

“I know this hasn’t been announced yet and it will be. And I don’t want anyone to ask you before I can. Will you attend the Yule Ball with me this year?”

First, the only thing that Harry could think of was that Marcus was asking him to a ball. And then it dawned on him… a ball… He could already feel fear and nerves start to grip him. That would mean he would have to dance.

“Ball?” Harry choked out while falling out of Marcus’ embrace.

Hermione looked equally curious as well, though hiding a snicker.

“Whenever the Tournament was still taking place. It was tradition that when Yule came, they would host a Yule Ball in honor of the Triwizard Tournament,” Marcus explained.

Hermione looked excited at the prospect while Harry started to pale.

“I have to dance??!”

Hermione couldn’t help but giggle at Harry’s horror-struck tone.

Even Marcus couldn’t help the snort of amusement.

“And I am sure you will do spectacularly,” the Slytherin grinned.

Harry still didn’t look too excited at the thought of dancing. Knowing that he would wind up messing up something so simple as a dance.

“Wait… was that the reason why this year they asked for dress robes?” Harry looked up at Marcus.

“That may have something to do with it?” Marcus grinned.

Harry groaned, though a bit thankful he had gotten them while at Diagon Alley. Though he did like the color of emerald on them. That didn’t stop him from trying to hide his face into his hands.

Hermione outright laughed, though it did make sense now. It had seemed a bit unusual at the time when she saw the list. But she and her parents hadn’t questioned it and had her dress was currently sitting in her trunk.

Marcus placed a gentle peck on Harry’s cheek, more to see what he would do and how it would be received. He was met with a shy smile in return.

“Glad to know I wasn’t the only one with the stupid crush,” Harry tried for a grin, not knowing if he failed or not.

Marcus’ lips twitched, “and here I was wondering why I fell for the annoying ass Gryffindor.”

“Hey!” Harry frowned.

Hermione swatted at the back of his head, “it’s a compliment, idiot.”

“Ohhh…”

Hermione rolled her eyes before muttering, “boys…”

* * *

When it came time for the actual ball, there were several times that Harry had to resist hiding away in Gryffindor Tower. Though it did amuse him on how many people wound up asking him to the ball. Even if Marcus hadn’t asked him, he still would have told them no. Why would he say yes to someone he didn’t know? 

Harry couldn’t see himself doing it. Because they would want to go with Harry Potter, not Harry, but Harry Potter. And that was the last thing he wanted he wanted. He probably would have asked Hermione just for the sake of going with a friend if Marcus hadn’t done so first. And he couldn’t help but be secretly pleased that Marcus actually did like him. And not just as a friend, because he honestly doubted, he would find someone that didn’t care about this stupid fame of his, fame that he wanted nothing to do with.

And it didn’t hurt that he found Marcus very attractive. He had ever since he laid eyes on him during his second year. He hadn’t known about him during his first year since he didn’t join the Gryffindor Quidditch team until his second year. And it wasn’t like he was always glancing over to the Slytherin table when he was eleven.

Though that could be the fact that Malfoy was always glaring at him. He thought the reason was stupid just because he denied his friendship. But Malfoy reminded him so much of Dudley, that he wanted to stay from away from him. And it was like he couldn’t get away from the bullying, but at least he had friends here. Where Dudley had made sure nobody wanted to be friends with a _freak_ like him.

But Harry couldn’t help but notice Marcus soon as he saw him. For one he was tall, which wasn’t surprising since he was three years older than him. The next thing he noticed was he was muscular, no doubt from playing Quidditch. But the next thing he noticed was his eyes, they were stormy, as if going from grey to blue and back. He had never noticed it until he got really close.

Then Harry couldn’t help but always notice him. Despite the fiasco that went on from the Chamber of Secrets about the Heir of Slytherin. That had been when he saw his first death and he couldn’t help to feel the failure of saving Ron’s little sister. He had still managed to destroy the diary that supposedly been the reason for that year. And he still had the scar on his arm to prove the year he went through. But he hated that the Weasleys had to go through the grief of losing a child. Despite that year should have been distracting enough, Marcus had been stuck on the back of his mind. He felt that he was the reason why the Slytherins hadn’t been giving him as much as grief as they could have. That didn’t mean that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw extended the same curtesy.

Then there was his third year of Hogwarts, even when he thought his godfather was after him, because that was what everyone thought. That Sirius Black was the man that had killed the Potters, was apparently now coming after their son to finish the job. Which, Sirius technically was, though that was more out of to protect him rather than to cause harm. And that was the first time he heard the true story. At least… part of the true story.

His parents had never been on Dumbledore’s side. In reality, James Potter had followed his father’s example, Charlus Potter, who had never trusted Dumbledore. Though Sirius didn’t say whose side it was that his parents had been on, just commented that someone other than him had the right to tell him. But he had been framed for his parents’ murder by Dumbledore himself. Something that Sirius hoped to get back at Dumbledore for someday.

It had made Harry fall into a state of confusion. For the past two years, since he was eleven years old, he had been told that his parents had been killed by Voldemort. Was there really a Voldemort? Or was this some name that Dumbledore had created to make himself look better? But apparently Dumbledore was his enemy all around? It didn’t make sense to him. And that this supposed Order had been the one that had landed the attack on his home all those years ago. They were the reason why he had been left with no parents and got landed at the Dursleys. A family that despised his existence ever since he graced them with his presence. And for the first time, it felt like he was actually getting answers. But the question remained, who exactly did his parents support?

Sirius had refused to budge on the matter, adamant that it wasn’t his place to say. But now that his insane of a cousin was dead, he didn’t have to worry as much for Harry. Unless it concerned Peter Pettigrew, he was still on his hit list. Though Sirius had been involved in the battle, Harry could tell he felt immense guilt that he was unable to protect his best friend and Lily. Even if Harry had wanted to, he didn’t blame Sirius. Though he felt that maybe that was something that Sirius had to deal with on his own.

Despite that Sirius had been out of his life for all these years, he was glad that he was here now. Though he wouldn’t really know who this Bellatrix was until his fourth year, when Neville had admitted to him who she was. That had been after the lesson on Unforgivables with Professor Moody, since he had developed a strong friendship with the Gryffindor after Ron practically abandoned him. And Neville wasn’t the only one that had a horror story about Unforgivables. Harry had felt sick once Moody had announced exactly what curse had killed his parents. He wasn’t sure if it was actually true, if Sirius’ words were to be believed. But he had remembered that green flash, as small of a memory that it was, he had remembered.

But Sirius had promised him a visit to his grandparents. That had made Harry’s mood go dark. Dumbledore had told him that the Dursleys were all the family he had left. The fact that he still had family and still got sent to the Dursleys pissed the Gryffindor off. Though he held onto that hopeful feeling of meeting them soon. Though he wasn’t sure what to expect of them.

Even through all of this, it just seemed like Marcus was always there in the background. Despite he didn’t get to officially know Marcus until this year.

Which brought him back to where he was now, going to the Yule Ball with one Marcus Flint. And all he could say, was that he dressed up good. The robes didn’t quite hug his form like Harry’s did, but it was loose enough for movement. So, it was natural that Harry couldn’t help but appreciate the way that Marcus looked.

If the smirk was anything to go by, the Slytherin knew exactly what Harry was doing.

“See something you like?”

Harry felt his cheeks flush.

Marcus let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo the hall. And since they were the first two that arrived, it wasn’t like anyone was there to stare at them. There would be plenty of that during the ball itself.

But soon there were joined with the Beauxbaton’s champion, Fleur Delacour and her date. It was an older student that Harry didn’t recognize. He had seen him around the castle but had no idea who he was. The dress Fleur was wearing reminded him of what they wore as their traditional robes. Some type of silk fabric, Harry couldn’t imagine it being comfortable to wear.

Then he noticed that Viktor Krum had walked in next with a witch on his arm. He didn’t recognize her, but he figured that was because she was from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons.

Harry shifted so that he was holding onto Marcus’ arm, knowing that they would be soon let into the hall. Since the Champions had to enter last, considering they had to start the Yule Ball. He still felt nervous about that, but not as bad as it had been when Marcus first brought up the topic. The main reason was because Harry didn’t have to lead the dance, Marcus would take care of that for him. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t wind up stepping on Marcus’ feet.

He refused to let his mood go down when he thought that he was literally the Hogwarts Champion, considering their real champion had died last month. Because Cedric Diggory was not going to be walking and dancing in this hall with the rest of the Champions. Though he looked up at Marcus when he felt something trailing down his arm.

Harry couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips, Marcus had the softest expression while looking at him. And then they started moving, slowly being guided by Marcus’ arm. That was when the whispers started, but Harry tuned them out. Most of them probably hated him anyways, so their opinions no longer mattered. But he knew that they recognized exactly who had gone to the ball with Harry Potter

Marcus’ hand felt warm as he placed his hand in it, the other went to his shoulder. Though one of Marcus’ hand was placed at his waist. He found he liked it there, even though it was needed for the dance.

The Gryffindor was caught off guard when he was spun. Slowly out and then back in. So, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Marcus had a smile on his lips, and it made him even look more attractive. Especially when Harry thought that his smile was for him, not anyone else. Though he couldn’t help the snicker when Marcus decided to dip him at the end of the song.

Harry knew his cheeks from flushed from the dance, but he couldn’t help but dance song after song with Marcus. It wouldn’t be until he was off the dance floor that he saw who Hermione came with, Theodore Nott, a Slytherin.

He actually didn’t mind the Slytherin too much, he had helped him with Potions in the past. So, he knew that he wasn’t like Malfoy, considering that Nott liked to avoid the blonde when possible. So, apparently even Slytherins couldn’t stand the prat, not that he blamed them. He wouldn’t want to be stuck in the same house as Malfoy. Now, that would be torture that he wouldn’t want to be subjected to.

“So, is this why you’re always going to the library?” Harry teased.

It was amusing to see Hermione actually blush.

“Nice to see you, Theo,” Harry greeted.

Theo was amused before replying, “you too, Harry.”

“She is probably going to get you back for that?” Marcus whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him before shrugging, “probably. I wonder if he actually asked her, or if she did.”

Marcus snorted, “she actually asked him.”

Harry stared at Marcus in shock, “how?!”

The older Slytherin grinned before handing Harry a drink, “because I was in the library when she did it.”

Harry rolled his eyes before drinking the punch that Marcus handed him.

“Another dance?”

Marcus laughed, “I thought you didn’t like to dance?”

Harry would have blushed if his face wasn’t already red.

“Maybe… it’s not so bad when you’re leading…”

Marcus didn’t question him further as he led him back onto the dance floor, the grin on his face not leaving for a moment.

Harry didn’t care that later Ron had decided to confront him later on his choice of partner. He could yell all he wanted about evil Slytherins. Though it had hurt when he commented that he was probably why Ginny was dead.

Hermione hadn’t hesitated in cutting in and setting the red head straight. That maybe if he actually listened and not blamed others, maybe someone could actually tolerate to be around him. She knew it was probably harsh, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. She had gotten tired of dealing with his jealousy issues. She had seen them probably before Ron had officially broke his friendship with Harry. She had hoped that he would grow up. So, she had also broke their friendship around that time and hadn’t looked back. She was glad that Harry was actually being happy for once and it made her wonder if Ron’s friendship had been dragging the both of them down? But one thing was for sure, she wasn’t going to let Ron throw blame at Harry when it was all Ron’s fault. Though she couldn’t believe the nerve of him blaming Harry for Ginny’s death. She had been there when Professor Dumbledore had explained it to them that a dark artifact had possessed her. Even though the hold it had was broken, she had been too weak to survive. Harry had been feeling guilty of not noticing earlier and that he could have maybe helped sooner. Hermione was not going to let Harry go through that self-guilt again.

Those hateful words left the Gryffindor’s mind upon looking at Marcus. There wasn’t a doubt that the Slytherin cared from him deeply and he was just as affected. He wasn’t sure yet on how deep Marcus’ feelings ran, but Harry knew his would soon match, if not more.

But he didn’t focus on what Ron said, he knew that part of it wasn’t true anyways. And if Ron had truly wanted to be his friend, then he wouldn’t have done what he did. And there was no way that he was going to let him diminish Marcus and Theo’s character. Though he tried not to think of when Ron blamed him for Ginny’s death. He already had enough guilty on his mind about that. He still felt like he should have done more, something… but… even with all Dumbledore’s years of magic and experience, he couldn’t save her. That had eased some of his guilt, if Dumbledore didn’t have the ability to save Ginny Weasley, what hope could Harry have?

So, Harry was determined to ignore the red head for the remainder of the evening. He planned on to just enjoy the night dancing with Marcus. So, maybe dancing wasn’t so bad as long as you had the right partner. Otherwise, Harry could have pictured himself only doing one dance and then just sitting out and sulk the evening away.

Even if that had happened, he couldn’t see Hermione letting him get away with it. Though he did admit that Hermione and Theo did look cute together. He could understand why she probably liked him. He was actually able to follow pace with her in terms of knowledge. Theo always had a book in hand just like Hermione as well. And he didn’t mind that she was a Gryffindor and didn’t buy into that blood purity that Malfoy did. It helped that Harry knew Theo for a few years, so he wasn’t one of those that would play with her heart. Hermione was still his best friend and could be a bit protective of her. And he knew that she was the same with him.

So, for now he could just focus on the ball and not worry about the impeding task that coming up in over a month. It was supposed to be held in February.

Marcus had said that he had a plan, Harry just hoped it was one that wouldn’t get him killed. Though he knew Marcus wouldn’t allow that, so it wasn’t hard for him to place his faith and trust in the Slytherin. That in mind, Harry let the tall Slytherin lead him into another dance.


	3. Should've Thought Twice

**Hidden Relations – Chapter 3 (Should’ve Thought Twice)**

Harry just stared at Marcus, just stared. He wasn’t sure if this _idea_ of his was brilliant or insane. Maybe it was both or even a bit idiotic, he didn’t think it would actually work.

“You’re saying that as long as I have one toe dipped in the water and back out, I technically did the task?”

“It shouldn’t be that hard to believe,” Marcus crossed his arms.

“Well… it is…”

“Well, it really isn’t that hard to imagine. It says that you have to do each task. But it never said to what extent. So, as long as you touched the water, you technically did the task, just not to completion,” Hermione commented.

Harry plopped down on the floor, “long as I don’t have to swim in a lake in the middle of February, I don’t care.”

Hermione grinned, “not to mention the Selkies.”

“yeah… that too,” Harry mumbled.

Marcus rolled his eyes.

“It still can’t be that easy? This is your plan?” Harry asked again.

Marcus shrugged, “this way, you can just sleep till they finish the task and you don’t have to worry about poisonous claws.”

Harry gulped, “good point…”

“I still don’t understand how they will get this _‘treasure’_ in the lake if it is filled with the Selkie colony,” Hermione brought up.

Marcus scrunched his eyebrows together, “that I am not too sure about. But I am just glad I don’t have any part in it.”

“Who is the one responsible?” she questioned.

Marcus looked thoughtful, “the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and several Ministry Officials. Most likely ones that helped orchestrate the tournament.”

“Do you think one of them may get killed?” Hermione was worried.

“I won’t say no, but it is possible.”

Marcus’ answer didn’t make Hermione feel any better.

“Does that mean I don’t have to wear those stupid trunks and tank top they expect me to wear?” was Harry’s sudden question.

Hermione snorted, “honestly you can just wear your robes, Harry.”

Harry grinned, “better than having to see Madam Pomfrey later for catching a cold in the middle of February.”

Hermione had an amused smile on her face, knowing that Harry would avoid the Hospital Wing like the plague if he could. And it was obvious that Madam Pomfrey would be happier if he wasn’t seen in there for just a few months. But the chance of that happening was slim to none.

So, at least with this task, he could avoid getting hurt. Though Hermione was still worried about the champions that were going to enter the lake. There was only two of them, since one of the champions was dead and it was obvious that Harry wasn’t going in the lake. But maybe they would be smart enough to avoid the Selkie colony. And she didn’t know what type of magic would be good against a Selkie, providing that you could perform magic underwater. That was obviously something she had never tried before.

But at least that was one thing she didn’t have to worry about. Otherwise she would have to figure out how Harry was going to breathe underwater. And Marcus had already told them of a spell that was capable, but the trick was not letting the bubble of air pop. It was much too risky to use, so this option was safer.

* * *

The first thing that people started to notice when Harry arrived on the outpost at the Black Lake was that he was wearing robes. Nothing that would closely resemble swimwear for the supposed dip in the lake that people thought he would be doing.

The murmurs about what Harry Potter was wearing was deafening. Harry could even place where multiple voices were shouting if he really was going to do the 2nd task or not. Which they were spot on, he wasn’t. Without anyone paying much attention, he had his feet dipped into the lake. He was following along with Marcus’ plan.

That was when Harry noticed that someone was missing. Crouch was nowhere to be seen and Harry wondered why that was. He could see Marcus in the crowd behind him, so maybe the Slytherin may know something about that. He was Headboy, so it wasn’t hard to believe he may have some knowledge about it, despite that he didn’t really work all that close with the Tournament.

The water on Harry’s feet felt cool, not quite as cold as he thought it would be. No doubt if he was actually swimming in that water, his opinion would quickly change. Though he had a warming charm cast on his clothes, so that could have something to do with it. He didn’t think much on it, because there was no point in it. Why should he, if he wasn’t going to swim in the lake?

The talking quieted down upon Dumbledore using a Sonorus charm, amplifying his voice so everyone could hear him.

Harry tuned it out mostly, though his ears perked up when it was mentioned that _something was stolen from him. A treasure of sorts._ He glanced up and he could see his friends in the stands. But from what Dumbledore said, he was implying that it was a person that was in the lake. But he didn’t see any of his friends missing. He could see Marcus, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. It wasn’t a big number of friends, but they were all there. So, who could it be?

The Gryffindor let his eyes drift shut before the cannon went off. He jumped, not expecting the sudden noise and withdrew his feet from the water. Technically since the task had officially started, he didn’t need his feet in the water. He was glad for it because his feet were now feeling slightly cold.

Then he heard a voice, one that wasn’t exactly welcomed.

“Mr. Potter, the task has started.”

Harry sighed, “I know that…”

If Harry was actually looking up, he probably could see a disappointed look directed at him. Not that he would probably care about that.

“Then mind telling me why you are not participating in the task?”

“I technically did,” Harry crossed his arms.

A confused looked came across the Headmaster’s face.

“I had my feet in the lake, I did my part, now let me sleep.”

“My boy… it does not—”

“Actually, Dumbledore, it does,” Marcus’ voice cut in.

“Mr. Flint, you are not an official—”

“No, but my father is. As long as you participate in each individual task, it will satisfy the Goblet of Fire. There is nothing in the contract that says you had to do the task to completion. That would be impossible if they died, if you recall. Or have you forgotten about Cedric Diggory?” Marcus mocked.

“Or you can consider the fact if they can’t do the task. So, Harry is perfectly within his bounds and is no longer required to participate in the 2nd task. Next thing you say something, I would check your facts, Headmaster, before you further embarrass yourself,” Marcus cut him off, let letting the man breathe a word in.

The Slytherin didn’t care that he could see the anger boiling in the man’s eyes. He knew he was right and there was no way that he was going to manipulate this.

“Very well…”

Harry eyes flickered back open to see Marcus and Hermione hovering above him. Dumbledore no longer there, he must have walked away in a huff. That would have been an amusing sight to see.

“I can’t believe you did that, and he let it go,” Harry was shocked.

Marcus snorted, “he can’t do a thing. He is not a Ministry official; he is only the Headmaster and representative for Hogwarts. So, anything he can do is limited and he knows this.”

Hermione smiled, “you would think he would have more tact about it.”

Marcus rolled his eyes, “that is because he is used to everyone following his word as law. He won’t get anywhere with the Ministry, because they can’t do anything either. The Goblet of Fire is the one that judges this, not them.”

“What about the points? Does that actually count for anything?” Hermione asked.

Marcus shook his head, “the points only determine of placement of winning the tournament. They could easily be done without them. And it is not like someone hasn’t done this before. He obviously hasn’t done his research.”

Harry frowned at that. He hadn’t been really pleased about the Headmaster since his first year. Especially during his second year when he refused to do nothing. They had students being petrified left and right and yet he just stood by and watched. Never lifting a hand or aid to comfort the students or to control the situation. So, to know this was a bit worrying. Yet it was not alarming or shocking.

Harry wondered if the Headmaster knew that he would wind up dying in that lake and was expecting it. There was no way he didn’t know about the dangers that surrounded Hogwarts. That the man knew he wouldn’t even stand a chance. Even if he had any leftover respect for Dumbledore, it would have evaporated instantly.

Most of that respect had been lost when the old man had harshly denied his request to get away from the Dursleys three years ago. Basically, implying that he was either lying or misinterpreted the situation of his home life. That apparently, they are just family… That surely, they deserve some leniency. Harry had never felt more furious in his life. But mostly he was heartbroken that his last hope that been dashed. That he would never escape the hell he lived in.

So, year after year, he had been forced to return to the people that hated him. Wishing that some family member would know about him and rescue him. Even after meeting Sirius, that had not happened. So, the hope would die down as every year passed. Resigned to the fate that he would never escape them until the day he turned 17 and be official of age by wizarding law.

“So, what happened to Crouch? I thought he was supposed to be the representative for the Ministry?” Harry asked.

Marcus suddenly looked worried about answering that particular question.

“Perhaps now isn’t the best time to talk about that…”

Harry’s eyebrows rose, “you know then?”

Marcus nodded with a grimace.

“Let’s wait till after the task, then explain.”

“It is nothing good, is it?” Hermione asked softly.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Marcus said softly.

Harry looked between Marcus and Hermione. It was obvious that Hermione didn’t know yet either. Though he had a bad feeling that Crouch must be dead if Marcus was acting like this. So, that didn’t feel very reassuring to know, even now.

Did the Ministry actually use people for this task? Knowing that they could easily be killed? It had been implied, but he didn’t know for sure.

Harry glanced over at Marcus when the time clock exceeded over an hour. He knew that people were constantly looking over at him, not believing that he had refused to do the second task. He didn’t really care about what they thought. They didn’t have to worry about a lake infested with Selkies that would kill you on sight.

He had heard the egg, it clearly said one hour. Even at Dumbledore’s instructions, he clearly stated they would only have an hour. So, what was going on?

Then he heard something break the surface of the water.

Harry glanced over and he wished that he had never done so. It was Krum, from Durmstrang, he had performed a half transfiguration. Even before he transformed back into his full human self, there was deep gashes in the shark bulk.

Harry’s face started to pale; Marcus wasn’t lying when he said that the Selkies would attack to kill. Providing that is where he got the wounds from. He turned his face away when Krum had transformed back. He knew if he looked, those wounds were likely to go to the bone. And Harry didn’t think he could witness what the actual wounds would look like on the human form. They were already green when Krum was in shark form.

“I think I’m going to be sick…” Harry mumbled, not noticing Madam Pomrey rushing pass him.

Marcus conjured a bucket for Harry and not a moment too soon. Cause the Gryffindor was already losing his stomach in it. Though he could still hear the mediwitch talking, she wasn’t that far away after all.

“He needs to be taken to the castle, now!”

“Now, Poppy, surely it isn’t that serious…”

“Don’t Poppy me, Headmaster. Unless you want an international crisis on your hands. You will send him and the rest of the school back to the castle. This is no place to watch a capable wizard die,” her voice was stern.

Harry didn’t bother trying to listen anymore to what excuses Dumbledore may give. Though he didn’t know much about how the international cooperation worked, he knew it wouldn’t do good for Dumbledore. What did happen if someone from another country died on another country’s grounds?

Marcus didn’t hesitate to grab one of the boats that they arrived on earlier. Letting Harry, Hermione, and Dean to get on first before climbing aboard. He didn’t need to do anything before the boat took off back towards the shore. He wasn’t the only one that wanted far away from that lake.

Harry’s face was still pale by the time he was back on solid ground. But he still felt sick, but nothing was rising from his stomach. If he had thought hearing Diggory practically burn to death was bad, this had nothing on that. At least he didn’t have to see what the after remains looked like on the Hufflepuff. Here, he actually saw firsthand on what the Selkies were capable of. He didn’t know of another creature that could have caused that damage. And if what Madam Pomfrey said was true, she didn’t think Krum would make it. But he knew that she would give it her all to ensure that he would. But that probably wasn’t saying much.

“He’s going to die, isn’t he?” Harry whispered.

They had waited for Seamus and Neville before heading towards the castle. Harry had wanted to be around his friends, to feel grounded that he wasn’t the only one that had seen that.

Marcus gave a sad sigh, “I am not sure… but yes… that is probably likely.”

“What were those green markings on him?” Seamus asked.

Harry felt his stomach turn, but so far, he hadn’t lost his stomach again.

“That was his warning and punishment for entering Selkie territory,” Marcus commented with a frown.

“Selkie?” Dean asked.

“It is a species of mer-creature that dwells in the Black Lake. You are not supposed to cover them till around your fifth and sixth year. I believe you have heard of a Siren?”

The three Gryffindors nodded, sans Harry and Hermione since they had already heard about this.

“They are another type of mer-creature, though they dwell in around the Greek Islands. Selkies have similar characteristics to them. But they share the vengeance to those that dare invade their home.”

The three Gryffindors stared after Marcus in shock and horror.

“He’ll survive right? After all, Madam Pomfrey will be treating him?” Dean asked.

Marcus shook his head, “he will be lucky that he survives the night. If you are not killed by the Selkie’s attack from the wounds alone. The poison in their talons will guarantee their death. It will not be painless for him…”

The mental image in their minds was enough to be rid of their breakfast.

“What about the others?” Neville asked as he trailed after Marcus.

Harry looked up at Marcus, interested in what he may say.

“Most likely lying dead in the Black Lake…” Marcus’ tone was depressed.

“Even the hostage was that for Harry?” Hermione asked.

Marcus squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, “yes… they are likely dead as well. I doubt this will be announced but looks like Crouch may be within those bodies as well.”

Hermione had tears well in her eyes. She couldn’t believe it all. Despite that she had heard the words from Marcus previously. But the facts were right in front of them, Krum mostly likely dying and the others dead… She didn’t want to believe it. Why had they chosen the lake for this task if this was going to happen? Surely, they knew how dangerous Selkies were? Especially if a Ministry official was dead trying to set the task up. You could find books about Selkies right in the Hogwarts Library, it wasn’t like the information wasn’t available. She had looked after Marcus had told them about what creatures were hidden in the Black Lake. She felt that she needed to know all about them, in case Harry actually did decide to enter the lake for the task. Not that he would, not after hearing Marcus’ plan and what was held in store for him.

But there was one question on her mind, who was the person that was taken for Harry’s treasure? It obviously wasn’t anyone in their group of friends. It was still a serious question to be asked, because a student from Hogwarts was probably dead and nobody would risk going in the Black Lake to retrieve their body.

* * *

When Harry read the paper about the second task, he was furious. It was bad enough that Skeeter made up lies about him already. But this was on an entire new level. They were lying to the public on why six people had been killed. Four of them being from another international school. One of them was a Ministry official! Wasn’t there some type of law that prevented this.

Harry looked up at Marcus before throwing the paper at him.

Marcus caught it in surprise.

“That evil witch!” Hermione cursed.

Harry glanced over to her, “you read the paper, then?”

Her eyes narrowed at him, “what would give you that idea?”

Despite the situation and his anger, it made him snort. He could hear the sarcasm in her tone in waves.

“Looks to be the work of Dumbledore,” Marcus noted after glancing at the paper.

“Dumbledore?” Harry asked.

Hermione groaned.

“Looks like your friend caught on what he is doing,” Marcus commented.

“Harry, he is trying to make it look like an accident and that he isn’t a fault. And to think I actually trusted him…”

Marcus smirked at her grumble, “I assure you; many make the same mistake.”

“Don’t they realize that it will be found out…”

“I doubt it,” Marcus said.

“What about Krum’s body?” Harry asked.

Marcus crossed his arms, “they can easily make that disappear. The line between the international community is already at a thin line. Most everyone doesn’t even know what is going on. But they do recall what happened to Krum. I would not put it pass that they make his death seem like an accident.”

“Surely there is something that we can do. We can’t let Dumbledore get away with it! Not to count he is sweeping the death of a Ministry official under the rug,” Harry protested

“You said there is a Gryffindor that always carries around a muggle camera?” Marcus asked.

Both Hermione and Harry nodded.

“Ask them about it, see if maybe they caught the picture of Krum, that may be enough without the actual body. That is providing that Dumbledore doesn’t catch wind of this and tries to hide away his body. I should be able to pass word to my father and he may go around the Ministry hinting what is going on. That should be enough to warrant an investigation, which will make things a bit more difficult for Dumbledore to brush everything aside. And I may know someone that can get this out to another newspaper since the Prophet is useless,” Marcus grinned.

Harry didn’t know what person Marcus may be talking about, but it would be good if they could get that out. But he knew that he would probably have to talk to them before anything could be concrete. Though he couldn’t help the curiosity on who it was and if he knew them. With some luck, they probably could get something done about it. And by Marcus’ smirk, he knew something was bound to happen from this. And it was bound not to be good for Dumbledore and Harry found he was happy with that.


	4. Change in Pace

**Hidden Relations – Chapter 4 (Change in Pace)**

Harry would not know until much later that the person that Marcus knew was a student that had come under his protection. When he found out why, he had been furious. It was a Ravenclaw by the name of Luna Lovegood. All because she seemed different, she was bullied by her own house. Though it seemed to have stopped, apparently, they were terrified of Marcus. Something that Harry found extremely amusing.

Though he didn’t seem to mind Luna. And it didn’t matter to him that she believed in these creatures. He knew that Hermione probably found it weird to believe because she couldn’t look at it from a logical view. But she didn’t say a cruel thing about it. And Harry knew that she wouldn’t. She knew what it felt like to not have friends and people think she was weird and abnormal.

And that brought up Marcus introducing the Ravenclaw to Harry and Hermione. Not only so she would have some more people she would know and probably befriend. But because her father ran the Quibbler and knew that he would say yes to an article that could damage Dumbledore. Not to mention if it was from one of Luna’s friends. He already had the letter ready to be sent out.

Though Harry hadn’t wanted to be the one to approach Colin about the possible picture. He didn’t even know if the third year even took the picture. But Hermione had convinced him that it had to be him. Though she couldn’t blame her friend for wanting to avoid the younger boy, he could be quite a nuisance.

Though Harry refused to do it without Hermione there with him, just in case. But he did wind up getting the picture, even if Colin had seemed really solemn at the time. He wondered if it dawned on him what he had witnessed. Harry was just thankful he hadn’t been asked a million questions. But he handed Marcus the picture and he wasn’t sure how he did it, but later he had several copies of the image. Though he kept the original in a safe place, just in case something happened to the copies. But he sent one of the copies along with the letter to Luna’s father.

That had started to stir the rumors about what actually happened at the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Besides the students seeing Krum, nobody really knew what happened. And apparently none of them were smart enough to clue things together. Despite that there was a Hogwarts student missing, something they noticed by now.

Harry felt horrible for not knowing that Ron had been chosen as his hostage. Their last fight had been devastating enough. But now he had to deal with his death on his shoulders. And he didn’t think anyone had informed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley about what happened to their second youngest. They had just grieved for a child they lost two years ago and now it seemed they would have to do so again. He wished he could do something to help with their pain, but he knew there was nothing that could be done.

Though he had sent a letter to them, knowing it wouldn’t be best for them to know through a newspaper, even if it was the Quibbler. He had said as much in his letter. He had gone into detail that his friendship with Ron had split up when he thought he had entered the tournament. He actually listed his fear on someone trying to kill him. That he probably would have died with Ron if he had tried to go into the Black Lake if a friend had not warned him about the creatures that dwelled in its waters. There was more in the letter on what he had said. But he had finally sent it off with Hedwig and he had done that before the Quibbler released Marcus’ statement.

Marcus’ father had already done his rounds around the Ministry and had plenty of time to rumor what had happened. The fact that one of their own had died and it was being covered up, made everyone furious, especially in the DMLE where Amelia Bones was concerned. And if Marcus was correct, she would involve the Hogwarts Board of Governors where it would be determined if Dumbledore was fit to be Headmaster of Hogwarts.

If he was deemed unworthy of the position in light of recent events, he would be sacked, and Minerva McGonagall would be bumped from Deputy to Headmistress.

So, for now, it was all a waiting game to see what would happen. But in the meanwhile, the final task was getting closer and closer.

Harry had assumed that he wouldn’t have to participate in it since all the other champions were dead. But apparently the rules to the Goblet of Fire was clear. You had to participate in all three tasks, there was no avoiding that. And it wasn’t as simple as sticking your feet into the Black Lake and call it quits until the next task. He would actually have to enter the maze and try to find this cup. Though he wouldn’t know he had to find the Triwizard Cup until it came to the day of the task. But he did know it would be a maze, since you really couldn’t hide it. Not with the hedges that were starting to grow right on the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

When something finally happened, it was a quiet affair. Harry didn’t even know what happened until Marcus had come looking for him. Though he hadn’t known the reason until they were alone.

It looked like this Madam Bones was a smart witch. She knew exactly that Dumbledore would put up a fight in the best way he could. And it was not a wise idea to do that in front of the student body, despite that was probably what he deserved.

“She didn’t enter the lake, right?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

Marcus shook his head, “she is intelligent enough to know what the outcome would be if that happened. She already had her group of Aurors with her, so I doubt she would allow them to enter either. The picture that your friend provided was enough to give them evidence to call in the Board of Governors. Not to count the amount of witnesses that saw the aftermath of Krum.”

“Was he…”

Marcus nodded, “he didn’t survive, not that I expected him to. But Madam Pomfrey was smart enough to not let Dumbledore anywhere near the Wing.”

“So, they actually saw what he looked like?”

“It is not very pleasant; I imagine an image will be photographed and be in the next article. They will be retracting the statement that Dumbledore gave them.”

“So, Dumbledore is gone?” Harry asked.

“He was sacked this morning. The governors have agreed with Madam Bones that he shouldn’t be around children. Especially where a lot of the children is their own. Because there is the fact on where he lied about what happened to the students, several of them minors. There is still some negotiation to be had about the repercussions of skipping consent, especially since it was their lives at stake. The Champions’ death can easily be negated because they had knowingly entered the tournament, knowing they could die. Though they will still have to deal with the circumstances about not being aware of how dangerous the Black Lake is, now that they have someone in the Ministry dead. Something that Dumbledore will have to answer for. From what I have heard, the Weasleys are already seeking after blood for killing one of their children. And because Arthur Weasley is a Ministry employee, Dumbledore will not be escaping this lightly.”

Harry winced at that; he couldn’t help but feel slightly at fault for Ron’s death. He knew he shouldn’t, he wasn’t the one that stuck the red head in the lake. And Crouch had apparently died for it along with the rest. He already had guilt for what happened to Ginny, even though the rest of the Weasleys had not blamed him. And now they had to face the death of their brother. Harry still wasn’t able to look at Fred and George yet.

“What now?”

“Well… Professor McGonagall had already accepted her new position this morning. I had reported to her several hours ago. There will have to be another Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress appointed. But in the meanwhile, you have a task to prepare for in these coming up weeks,” Marcus remarked.

“Any word on who will take Professor McGonagall’s old position?”

Marcus shook his head, “that decision lies with the now Headmistress. Though it will have to be approved by the Board of Governors. It could be next year before we would officially know.”

Harry sighed, “guess I should have figured that. Still not looking forwards to these weeks.”

Marcus had an amused smile, “I doubt anyone is, least anyone that has half a brain.”

Harry laughed at that, “that could easily be half of Hogwarts.”

“Maybe more than half,” Marcus muttered.

* * *

If you asked Harry to remember what he did during the third task, he probably couldn’t tell you. He was still staring in shock at the sight before him. He knew he would be able to find the Triwizard Cup eventually. He was the only Champion left in the bloody tournament; it wasn’t like he had any more competition to challenge him. But once he had grabbed the cup, it had portkeyed him to another location, a graveyard.

And it wasn’t the place that made Harry freeze and wonder where he was at. Well… maybe it was, but that only had a small portion to do with it. Because he honestly had no idea where he was, and it was freaking him out a little bit.

The reason for his internal panic was because he was staring face to face with Tom Riddle. He looked eerie similar to the diary two years ago, despite he definitely looked older. But he had no idea how old he was, but he wasn’t throwing curses. Harry assumed that to be a good sign. His life wasn’t in immediate danger, but he had no idea how long that would last.

Another weird thing was that Riddle wasn’t glaring at him. What was going on?

“You can lose the defensive look,” Riddle remarked dryly.

Harry blinked at him, “and wait for you to attack when my back is turned? Not a chance!”

The Gryffindor watched as Riddle got this annoyed look about him.

“Why in Merlin would I want to curse my nephew?”

Harry almost dropped his wand, “Wait… what!?”

“I am going to kill Sirius…” Riddle grumbled.

“What has my godfather have anything to do with this!?” Harry demanded.

“Because he was supposed to tell you last year,” Riddle drawled.

“Tell me what?”

Riddle gave a hard exhale, “apparently you haven’t been told anything… of course…”

Harry was now getting annoyed, “would you get to the point! And maybe explain how you are alive and why I am here!”

“Obviously I had you brought here,” Riddle raised an eyebrow.

“By who?”

“You are familiar that I have Death Eaters as my followers?” Riddle asked.

Harry nodded as it suddenly clicked.

“It is not hard to arrange a way for you to be portkeyed.”

“You have one of them disguised at the school…” Harry said.

Riddle nodded, “more than one actually. But that isn’t the pressing matter. You apparently have no idea on what events actually transpired that night. I assume that they told you that I tried to kill you?”

Harry nodded, “Sirius mentioned something about that. But that was a lie. That there was an actual battle at my home that night. Though he didn’t say if anyone actually did try to kill me or not. But he did say that Dumbledore was the one that framed him for the murder of my parents. Said that Dumbledore was after them because they refused to support him, something that goes back to my grandfather.”

“At least your godfather is actually good for something. Though he probably left some stuff out on purpose. Though Charlus had always been headstrong, even as a boy.”

Harry relaxed some as Riddle spoke to him. It was strange, wasn’t he supposed to be on the constant defensive around him. Yet he couldn’t help but relax on the man, almost like he was familiar.

“You said… nephew…how?”

“That is easy enough to explain. Your father, James, had an older sister. Aaliyah was an enchanting witch from the moment I met her. She is about ten years older than James, so she always had the privilege of teasing him when she became of age. She is actually one of your godmothers.”

Harry soaked up the information like it was a sponge. Though it was a bit hard to grasp that he was literally related to Voldemort… if he actually existed.

“Does the name, Voldemort, actually exist?” Harry asked.

Riddle actually smirked, “that was an alias I had used when I was younger. It was more to spark fear into the Light.”

“Okay…” Harry took a deep breath, “what happened that night?”

“There was never meant to be a battle, I had intended to warn James and Lily that we needed to move them. We had suspicions that there had been a traitor and it was no longer safe for them. They were supposed to apparate to one of my manors until I could find a safe enough location for them. But I had arrived too late, Dumbledore and his Order had apparated on the streets. Sirius had apparated with me before I started dueling Dumbledore. I still regret that Alastor was about to cast a curse past me that wound up killing Lily and eventually James. I know that night still haunts Aaliyah and I can’t give that back to her,” Tom explained.

Harry listened, not interrupting once, not matter how much he wanted to. Though it was shocking enough that he had family besides the Dursleys.

“They were on your side?” Harry asked.

Tom nodded, “I didn’t expect them to. They were family to me. But they knew what I was fighting for and wanted to help.”

“What are you fighting for?” Harry decided to ask.

“Equality. There is a number of creatures that the Ministry and Dumbledore tries to restrain more and more. You are probably familiar enough on how werewolves are treated. That is a prime example of the changes I wish to make. Not to mention on how restrained their laws are against practicing our magic. Not everything you cast is dark, there is a broad spectrum of magic available to you. But the Ministry bans anything they fear,” he explained.

Harry pondered his words for several minutes. He knew that Riddle was telling the truth and he had seen it when Remus was teaching last year. He was probably the best professor he had and yet he couldn’t teach because of his affliction. Harry didn’t think it should matter, but apparently a lot of wizards and witches didn’t agree with him and he hated it.

“Why take you this long to tell me all of this?” Harry wanted to know.

“Understand this, Harry, because it is very important. That battle weakened me severely and almost depleted my magical core. So, it was required of me to go into hiding to heal. Most of the time I had no awareness of how much time has passed while in healing.”

Harry’s went pale at that; he didn’t realize it had been that bad.

“That does not change the fact that I have spent the past few years in hiding, trying to regain my usual strength which can be difficult with the amount of magic I used that night. I refused to wait another year before I saw you again. You are my nephew and my family. I already lost Lily and James; I was not going to lose you if I couldn’t help it. You may not know this, but in the magical world, the life of a child is precious to us. We value their lives to the extent of our own. I do not have any children of my own, but James and Lily knew I saw you as such.”

Harry tried so hard to not cry at Tom’s words. The only real love he knew from a parental figure had been that short memory when he was a year old. And the love that Mrs. Weasley showed him when he visited the Burrow. But he had never really experienced much love from someone that was supposed to care about him. And he didn’t dare reach out to Tom. There was a huge question remaining, could he see Tom as someone who he would care about? He already felt relaxed around him and now he knew why. Because there was some part of him that recognized Tom. He was family.

Turns out that Harry didn’t need to reach out towards Tom. He did that himself, taking those steps forward and wrapping his arms around him.

It felt weird those first few moments and then Harry relaxed into his embrace. He felt warm, though that could be because of the Warming Charms. But even with the warmth of his robes against him, he felt warm. Is this what it would have felt like had his parents lived? Being wrapped in his mum’s or dad’s embrace.

His fingers were long and slender as they combed through his hair.

Harry pressed his face into Tom’s shoulder, letting his eyes drift close. For once, he actually wanted to enjoy this moment. With someone that actually seemed to care. Because not once had Tom looked at him with scorn or distaste from the moment he arrived. He honestly had looked relieved at seeing him, it was weird, still was... How long had Tom been waiting to see him? To hold him as if he was still a child? From the sound of it… years.

If a few tears dropped onto Tom’s shoulder, a word wasn’t said.

Tom slowly withdrew and took a long good look at him.

“You got Charlus’ hair and your mother’s eyes,” Tom murmured.

Harry wasn’t even annoyed that he mentioned his mum’s eyes, no matter how much he had heard it on a constant basis. Though it surprised him that he inherited his grandfather’s hair, everyone always said he looked like James.

“I thought I got it from my dad…”

Tom smirked, “James would love to hear that one. He always complained that Charlus gave him the curse of the untamable hair. Though you did get the Black face structure, courtesy of your grandmother, Dorea.”

Harry gave a small grin at that. It was nice to hear that he didn’t get everything from his dad. That he did get some features from his grandparents. Though nobody would ever mention them, it was always his parents. It was nice, but he would have loved to hear more about his family. To know more about his grandparents, not just his parents. He already knew they were alive from Sirus’ words last year, but he had yet to meet them. Maybe that would happen sooner rather than later.

“So, why tell me all of this? Not that I am not grateful that someone is actually telling me the truth. Even if I am your nephew, I don’t know what you want from me…”

“Harry, it doesn’t matter that you were never my child. It felt like you were. To not be able to hold or see you again for many years felt like death over and over again. It was like I had lost James and Lily all over again. And to answer your question, I don’t want a single thing from you. I may be a Dark Lord, but you are still family,” Tom’s words were spoken softly.

Harry blinked up at him, “does that mean I can live with you? I wouldn’t have to live with the Dursleys again?”

Tom was not a fool to not notice the hopeful tone in Harry’s voice. He could feel his own anger sparking. He remembered Lily’s sister and her family very well. And that was not a good thing. He could scarcely imagine what Petunia had forced his nephew to endure over the years while he had been absent in his life. But he doubted that Harry would tell him, not until he trusted him.

“I would prefer that you do and if Petunia is still the same as all those years ago. That is the last place I would want you to live.”

Harry could feel a smile straining to show. So, he buried his face into the robes that Tom was wearing. He almost expected Tom to question about his current place of living. But maybe he already knew, if the burning look in his blue eyes were an indicator. Maybe it was a conversation that Tom wanted to have later. It wasn’t long after that Harry was handed a necklace, a portkey to his home. The place that he was to portkey to when he made his way off the train. Harry wasn’t sure if this was really happening. How was it that the worst year he had ever experienced, was turning out to be the best and life changing? He would never have to step into the Dursleys household ever again. And it was likely he had more than one person that would actually care about him.

For the first time in his life, he was looking forward to summer vacation.

Though if Harry looked back at it later during that summer. He would have a passing thought on how the Dursleys managed to burn to death in their home? The Prophet had reported it as Fiendfyre and claimed that nothing had been left. Though considering that his uncle was a Dark Lord, he wasn’t that surprised by it. If anything, it was reconfirmation of how much he cared. Not counting the fact that he was furious when he got the full story from him. Harry was honestly surprised that the Living Room had not been destroyed.

Despite he didn’t like the fact of death, their deaths did not bother him as much. And his uncle had made sure there had been plenty of visits to his grandparents. His Aunt, the one that married Tom, had sat in and shared stories about their days as a kid. Harry had been hooked since that moment. Dorea had even shared her days as a Black and how she got to know Sirius from her perspective. Which had been from her son instead of the Blacks. Harry honestly loved all of them, though it was evident they did not trust Dumbledore. Not only had Tom had the story about how Dumbledore had tried to destroy most of his life, but his grandparents did as well. So, he was currently following their opinions while forming his own. And it was easier to talk to them about his years of Hogwarts and actually have an adult’s opinion, which was something he was learning to trust.

And for the first time ever, he had a peaceful year. Which he felt was something he needed where it was his OWLs years. And for once, he actually wanted to do his best and make his family proud. Something his aunt said was hard to do when it concerned Tom, since he was bit a perfectionist. Though she said she had faith in him and to send an owl if he needed to talk. He never asked on what his uncle was doing, knowing that it was probably about the Dark Side and the war he was going to restart.

That was also something that had changed. Harry actually got regular mail from his family. Marcus was still by his side, though he wouldn’t learn until later on how in-depth Marcus was with his uncle. If it had been earlier and before he had met his uncle officially, he couldn’t say what his reaction would have been. But it probably would not have been good. But now, he didn’t mind. Though he would occasionally worry about Marcus’ safety. And had a pretty good indication that it was Marcus that had cast Fiendfyre at his old home. There was a curiosity if it was something Marcus had asked to do ever since the Dursleys hit Tom’s hit list.

With a grin on his lips, Harry turned in his test for his OWLs, determined that he did well. He had definitely enjoyed his nonthreatening fifth year. Which meant there was only two years to go. And he couldn’t wait to see his aunt and uncle this summer. Not to mention visiting his grandmother and grandfather. Things had changed drastically for him and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.


End file.
